The Night of Dreams
by Me-is-sweer
Summary: A new Half-blood shows up and befriends the Stolls. It's all ok until Rachel Spouts a prophecy which makes Percy worry of their safety No cursing don't worry. No Percabeth. Sorry. It's everyone. Not just Stolls. story discontinued. making new version...
1. Chapter 1

The Night of Dreams

Chapter One

A Normal Day for a Half-blood.

Annabeth's POV

It was capture the flag today, and we kicked butt as usual.

It only took five greek fire traps this time, a new record.

Laurels were handed out, then we had dinner and then the sing-along.

The only difference was that Grover had a date with Juniper, so he missed out on all the fun.

Well the sing-along at the campfire was ok, until I spotted Grover down the hill.

He was holding Juniper, who was unconcius, in his arms yelling for help.

**Cliffhanger ooohhh!**

**Short I know but review if you want more.**

**Remember the fablous button below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know I didn't get a review yet but someone added this to thier favorites list so I just had to post a new chpter._**

Chapter 2

What in the world just happened?

Grover's POV

30 minutes earlier...........

Juniper and I were on the perfect date, a walk on the beach, a picnic in the woods.

Perfect, was my description for the date, until this half-blood showed up.

We were cleaning up after our picnic when this I think 12 or 13 year old girl showed up.

She had bangs and a spiky ponytail done in her dark hair.

She was wearing dark sunglasses and black jeans with a royal purple top.

There was a vest and a orange hoodie sticking out of her backpack.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Camp Half-blood." Juniper replied.

"Ok, good I thought I got lost." she told us.

"Do you know your godly parent?"

"No."

She was holding a few books so I thought maybe she was a daughter of Athena.

So I said. "Can you take off your sunglasses?"

"No!" she snapped and started to run off.

Juniper with her wonderful driad skills caught her and grabbed her sunglasses.

Suddenly a saw Juniper start to collaspe, so I ran up and caught her, with my awesome goat man skills by the way.

The half-blood was long gone by then.

I stood there for a couple seconds, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Finally, I decided to get help.

**_More cliff hanging (Yay!) Stay tuned for Percy's POV next!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I hope you like this people!!_**

**_Thank you for the reviews peoples!_**

**_I love positive reviews!_**

**_enjoy this!!!!_**

Chapter 3 A Lame Meeting

Percy's POV

I was so relieved when I found out Juniper was ok.

Oddly, she asleep.

It's the start of the summer and some half-blood is already causing problems.

And we don't even know who she is!

My first thoughts were: " Kronos is back!!!!!!"

Luckily, we don't need to touch that subject yet.

Grover told me the whole story earlier.

I'm kinda wondering what kind of power that is.

A special defensive blessing, a magic item, or maybe a power like my abilities with water.

If that's it, who's her parent?

All I'm sure of is thats she's in the forest alone, and we need to find her.

Chiron is way ahead of me.

He's getting swordplay groups to use the woods as a practice zone.

And the archery groups too.

I think he's going so far because he summoned a couple dozen monsters into the woods just last week.

He's probably worried about getting in trouble with her parent.

We've only told the senior counselors about this.

I think it to avoid rumors, rumors like "I think she's a spy." or "It's a cyclops/giant." somthing like that.

The meeting was normal for a while, Katie Gardener fighting with the Stolls, Clarrisse yelling threats to some cabins.

Normal stuff, right?

Then there was Grovers story, and silence.

Katie was stumbling, we offered to help her out, but she ignored us and continued killing the furniture.

The Stolls were kinda quiet, and that's not normal.

Nico cut out by saying he needed to get his sister, Jenna, lucky.

I think some people are nervous.

**_People are very nervous indead._**

**_Nico will have a pov next._**

**_You will meet his sisters and brother too!_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well here we are, the next chapter._**

**_Sorry it took so long._**

Chapter 4: I want Dreams to got suck Eggs.

Nico's POV

Juniper finally woke up at 6:00 p.m.

That's wonderful, not that I really care.

I think dinner was boring, even with my siblings.

Turns out my dad also had my two half sisters, and my half brother in the lotus casino too.

My littlest sister, Jenna, was trying to cheer me up.

It didn't work very well.

Man, I was glad when the day was over.

I fell asleep for two hours, then I was woken up by Jenna and her twin brother Karson.

"Nico?" She whispered. " Oh good your awake!"

"Well now I am, so what is it?" I asked.

"We both had the same dream." Karson replied.

"Thats it, you do that all the time." I told them.

"We know, but this one seems important." He said crossing his arms.

"Can you be quiet you guys." Serena, my ten year old half sister, growled. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"We are having a conversation right now and it seems to be important. So please don't interupt." Jenna snapped.

I was about to burst out laughing with that look on Serena's face.

My 4 year old sister has never snapped like that, never.

This must be very important.

"So, what happened in the dream was Karson and I were walking in the woods inside the camp." She started.

"Then we saw this girl laying in a sleeping bag, under Zeus's fist I think." Karson continued.

"Then this huge man showed up." Jenna added

"He told us to make sure she got to camp all right." Karson said

"We asked him how." Jenna pushed in.

"And he told us to tell a head counsler." Karson told me.

"And that one of them would know what to do." Jenna added.

"Then we woke up." Karson finished.

"Oh my gods, umm, you guys stay here I need to um tell Chiron something." I said quickly before dashing toward the Big House.

They found out where the half-blood is, Karson and Jenna.

Wow.

My thoughts were racing fast as I ran to the Big House.

When I got there I banged on the door till Chiron came out.

"What is it Nico?" He asked me.

"I know where the half-blood is!" I said quickly.

He suddenly looked like he was going to wet himself.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes!" I said impatiently.

"Ok lets go then!" He said rushing in front of me.

In a few minutes we were off.

Actually he was off, I shadow traveled.

When I got there, I saw her.

She was packing her thing up.

I made the mistake of yelling: "Hey!"

She spun around and pulled a rock with a purple jewel on it that matched the one on her bangle.

I thought she was going to throw it so I was going to laugh.

But then she pressed down on the jewel and it pulsed out into a 5 foot long stygian iron battle axe.

Her bangle also expanded into a shield with the same designs.

Before I knew what happened I was pinned against a tree with the point of the staff of the axe was at my throat.

"Who are you!" She demanded.

Uh, I'm Nico. I said nervously.

"Can you take me to Chiron?" She asked.

"No need." I replied pointing to where Chiron was galloping up the hill.

"You found her!" He shouted.

**_More cliff hanging._**

**_I'm trying to exstend the original plan for the chapters to make them longer like your requests._**

**_Enjoy._**

_**And please use the wonderful review button below!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Time to find out who this is!!!!!!!!!_**

Chapter 5 : Who are you?

Percy's POV

"Well this is interesting," I told Annabeth. " How are we gonna prevent something like what happenned to Juniper?"

"Have a little faith Percy," She said "Nothing has gone wrong yet."

"Yet," I said smirking. "Yet, it still might happen."

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I think it was defensive right?" She said reassuringly.

Honestly I think she was convincing herself.

"Shut up both of you, Chiron's coming." Katie Gardener hissed.

She is sounding so much like her mother.

More everyday.

"Attention!" shouted Chiron. "This young half-blood has agreed to answer some questions."

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"I'm Shay Minoa." She replied.

I didn't like the way she examined everyone in the room.

She looked nervous, I think she should be.

"Where are you from?" Nico threw in.

"Brooklyn." She answered.

"How did you get here?" asked Katie Gardener.

By boat she replied. My mom said my dad sent it, but years ago she said he died in a car accident. Then she said when I get there to find someone named Chiron.

I decided I would ask a question.

I knew Annabeth would kill me for asking, but I want to know.

"How did you knock Juniper out?" I asked.

Annabeth shout me a long death glare, and Grover sitting in a stool near the table looked very thank full.

At least someone appreciates my asking.

Instantly I regretted asking that when I looked at Shay.

She was tearing up and she wouldn't look at anyone.

"I don't know" she said finally. "I really don't know. when I'm defensive or scared or angry it just happens. I don't know why."

"Why were you defensive with Juniper?" Grover asked nervously.

I know his quetsion wasn't as bad as mine.

You can tell.

Suddenly, before she could answer, an Iris Message popped up.

It was Serena.

"Nico! I need you to come to the arena now." She said.

"Ok, be right back." He said.

He shadow traveled off.

"So umm can you answer my question?" asked Grover.

"Oh, sorry. I was defensive with Juniper because I didn't want her to see my eyes."

"Um why?" I said.

"I'll show you." She said while removing her sunglasses.

I heard a thump which I think was Grover but I didn't turn to check.

I was staring at Shay's eyes.

They were pitch black.

Like not the white part, but the place were there's color I'm not sure what that's called.

Suddenly Nico appeared holding Jenna.

"What's that?" she asked Nico.

"Um guys look." He said

I looked over Shay head.

There was a holographic black and purple image of a half closed eye.

"Ahhh I know who your parent is." said Chiron.

**_Cliff hanging is fun review and guess who is her parent!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Time to find out who Shay is have fun!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

Chapter 6: Daughter of ?

Shay's POV

Notes to Understand Camp Half-Blood:

Day 1

Chiron the horse man said I was a daughter of Morpheus.

What in the world does that mean.

He gave me a cabin and left.

It's big and completely empty.

I'm totally bored!

Day 3

Lots of people hate me.

And I don't know why!

Its mostly the Demeter and Persephone cabins.

But they hate alot of cabins.

Like the Hades and the Melinoe cabins.

I think I see a connection between these cabins.

Underworld gods/goddesses.

Christo is the head of the Persephone cabin.

He's best friends with Katie Gardener.

He hates me.

I can control my abillities now.

Chisto is fun to use them on.

It's hillarious to make him sleep walk to the forest and make him climb a tree then leave him there.

I only trust Connor and Travis.

I think it's because the Demeter cabin hates them too.

I've gotta prepare for the raid tonight.

30 minutes later...........

"Ready?" I asked Connor.

"I'm good, is the wiring done yet?"He said.

"Let's find out" I said turning on the walkie talkie. "Travis. Almost done?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Ok 3 2 1 GO!"

I heard a variety of screams and yells.

I concentrated hard, imagining a ton of people sleeping at once.

A few thumps were heard, then nothing.

"Come on!" I said to Connor while running down the hill.

We ran to the camp store and filled the sacks we had and left through the back door.

We met up with Travis at Zeus's fist.

I always forget were the safe was, but they know.

Nobody can pin this on us.

Probably won't catch us til Capture the Flag.

**_Capture the Flag is next Chapter so stayed tuned!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I want to personaly thank sosa559._**

**_You are awesome! My favorite reviwer!_**

**_Can anyone wait for the Lightning Thief movie?_**

**_Cause I can't!!!!_**

**_To the story!!!!_**

Chapter 7: Capture the flag fun.

Travis's POV

"Our plan is ready captain." Shay told me.

"OK, fire when Connor gives the signal." I reminded her.

"Alrighty chief."

With that last part I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or not, but moving on.

I was captain of the Hermes cabin tonight.

Connor and I flipped a coin.

I won, and it feels great!

We have the Hephastus cabin, the Morpheus cabin, The Hades, the Hecate, Aphrodite, and a few others.

My girlfriend, Layla came up to me sword in hand awaiting orders.

She's so sweet that way.

Then Connor started shouting from the top of a pine.

"Middle Sector!!!!" He screamed.

"Fire to the middle sector!" Shay yelled to the Hephestus guys holding the catapults.

These were tiny little catapults that shot little bundles made from broken magic swords and camp store merchandise.

They formed barriers that shot lengths of rope that could tie anybody up.

We tried them out and they work great.

After they were shot, there were a variety of screams and yells.

Shay walked up to me dragging Annabeth along.

"I caught her were you knew she would be." She said.

Suddenly Annabeths expression turned fierce.

"You listened to my plans!" She screamed.

"Yes, and they were spot on. Thanks for letting us know what to do. Shay, you got the ring?" I asked.

"Sure do!" She said twisting the ring on her finger.

In a second she looked just like Annabeth.

"You take her to jail, I'll get the flag." She said grabbing Annabeth's cap, knife, and shield.

After I finished taking her to jail, I decided to then watch as everyone was taking tied up campers to jail.

Percy was struggling hard against the ropes, Nico and Serena were having trouble dragging him to jail, so I ran over to help them.

Then a girl who looked like Annabeth ran over our borders carrying their flag.

Percy immediatly stopped squirming when he saw that.

The real Annabeth yelled "Hey Seaweed Brain! I'm over here!"

He watched as Shay twisted her ring and looked like herself again.

At the end we untied everyone except Clarisse.

We hung her in a tree.

As revenge she destroyed the remaining ropes.

Looks like we need to make more.

**_Again REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_And enjoy!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel sees happy things!

Percy's POV

I went to see Rachel today to see how she was adjusting.

Shes living in her own quarters south of the cabins.

I guess she's like living here in the summer.

Well I walked up there to visit.

She's got a awsome pad, flat screen TV, a x box, a wii, ect. ect.

Well she seemed pretty adjusted.

Percy?" she asked. "You got some thing on your mind your thinkin about, and you want to ask me something."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Just a guess."

"Well yeah I do, does it hurt being an oracle?"

"No, not really. Fuzziness in my head, I feel like I got knocked out after prophecies. that's it. But that's not the right question."

"Fine. I'll ask. So what's gonna happen with this new camper Shay?"

Her eyes lit up green.

Great a prophecy, I better write it down.

_9 half-bloods will here the call_

___Finding out what caused their fall_

_3 will take a step__ to their doom_

_Locked in closing room _

_A titan attempting a death match_

_In the night of dreams who will he catch._

Well this sounds delightful!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Being lazy.**_

**_Sorry._**

**_Silly Me Silly Me._**

**_Didn't really like the Percy movie left out too much added too much._**

**_Grover was too outspoken._**

**_Percy was too heroic._**

**_Annabeth was too luvy duvy._**

**_Chiron was too teacher like._**

**_You get the picture._**

Chapter 9

New campers.

Annabeth"s POV

Percy told me the prophecy.

I don't know what it's about yet.

I want to know so bad.

I went for a walk with Percy after.

It was nice, until I heard a bunch of commotion near the camp borders.

There was a battle going on.

Two girls and satyr where at the bottom of the hill.

We ran there as fast as we could.

Five hellhounds were attacking one of the girls, while the younger one was hiding behind a satyr

One of the girls was fighting for her life, she was also fighting the satyr at the same time.

"Get Riley to somewhere safe Taylor. I can hold them off."

"I'm not leaving you Mara!"

"Just!...........Go!.........NOW!"

After that last word, the satyr grabbed the little girl's hand and bolted up the hill.

He handed the girl to Grover and ran for the Big House.

By the time I was three quarters the way down the hill, she had destroyed three of the five hounds.

Just then one leaped over the other and slashed her on her leg and on her chest.

The other swatted her into a tree at a painful angle.

Percy made it just in time and vaporized one.

Then I was there and stabbed the other.

"Nice timing."Percy said.

"Thanks, but we have more problems."

"Right."

I turned to the hill and saw the satyr coming down the hill with Jake Mason.

I looked for her weapon, but I couldn't find one.

Jake made it down the hill pretty quickly.

I looked at the girl.

She had Pitch black hair down to her waist in a loose ponytail.

On her hands there were black finger less gloves with small bronze nubs on where her knuckles are.

She was wearing a burgundy t-shirt with a pair of black jeans.

"How is she Jake?" I asked.

"Looks like a broken leg and some pretty deep cuts, but thats it. She might be unconcius for awhile though."

"That's not too bad right?" Percy said.

"No, it could have been much worse." He replied.

"So, she's gonna live right?" said the satyr whose name I think is Taylor.

"Yes she's gonna live."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Two new chapters back to back._**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Here it is!_**

Chapter 10 Oddnesss on the high scale.

Percy's POV

"Hey, Percy. Percy? Yo Percy!" A voice interuppted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied turning around to see who it was.

It was Grover.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Stuff. Why?"

"Well.... It looks like you're.... um. Annoyed?"

"No, just puzzled."

"Our world is a giant puzzle."

"You want to tell me something."

"Why do you say that?"

"Grover. You're chewing your shirt again."

He looked down.

"Ok so you know that." He replied embearassed.

"Is this important?" I asked.

"Not important, just some of it is confidencial."

"Really?" I questioned.

"No, and now I going to tap dance while 'singing turkey in the straw'."

"Well now I really what to know."

"Well now I can't tell you outloud!"

I thought for a momment.

"Empathy link."

"Right, I forgot about that thing."

Then I heard a voice in my mind.

_"Testing one two. Testing one two three"_

_"I can't belive it still works!"_ I thought back.

_"Same here."_

_"So are you going to tell?"_

_"Oh right. About that."_

_"You aren't going to tell me are you?"_

_I will. I just think we should test it for long distance. Just so we don't sit here all day."_

_"Good idea."_

So we tested it and turns out, it still works.

Grover yakked (or is it Goated) on about a few of the satyrs and the places they went.

Bob Fraser is one of the satyrs he sent.

And then.....Wait. I think you should here this in his words.

_"So Bob calls me and says 'I haven't found a half-blood yet, but I found a satyr. I thought he was a half-blood.' That satyr is Taylor."_

_"Ok. What's your point?" _I asked.

_"Well. Taylor isn't full satyr."_

_"What is he? Part cyclops?"_

_"Funny. He's......Umm.......Well...."_

_"Get on with it!"_

_"A half-blood."_

_"Is that possible?"_

_"Well Pan was........ His mom was a nymph."_

_"Oh. Right.__"_

_"I think he well maybe......"_

_"Be Pan's true chosen one."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Remember Grover. You are Pan's chosen one. He spoke to you. You are the one that found him. So you are."_

_"You are completely right! I am! Now I gotta go."_

_"Okay. See you."_

_**All right.**_

**_Alot af talking._**

**_Alot of junk._**

**_Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I got a question about what Taylor's purpose is in this story.**_

**_If you do a bit of Re-Reading I think it will click a little._**

**_Ok as a reminder this girl that got knocked out her name is Mara._**

**_Do not disrespect!_**

Chapter 11: I wake up to apple juice ice cream.

Mara's POV

_"Ow my, well everything." _Were my first thoughts when I came to.

Next was:_ "Where in the world am I?"_

Finally there was:_ "Am I hallucinating or does that dude have eyes all over his body?"_

I didn't exactly know where I was.

Maybe a hospital.

If so, why are there weapons hanging on the walls?

I had a cast on my leg, my other leg and stomach were bandaged.

I thought I was going crazy when I looked out the window.

Sword battles, kids with goat legs, a horseman, and a lava spewing climbing wall.

I knew I was forgeting something....

Taylor and Riley!

What happened to them?

Just then a boy walked in.

He looked about 16 or 17 with black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, good. You're awake." He said.

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm Percy, and you?"

"Um, I'm Mara." I said softly.

I needed to stop talking, I was wasting energy.

I felt sick and dizzy.

I looked at my hands, to see if my gloves were still on.

I would need them if he was gonna try anything stupid.

"If you are wondering what happened to your friends, they're fine."

"Can I see them?" I asked.

If he said no then I would know that they weren't 'fine'.

"Yes, but you might wanna have some of that first." He said gesturing toward the glass of something that looked like apple juice. "It will help you regain your strength."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine, it's just apple juice."

"Woah hold it! It doesn't taste....."

I had taken a sip, and it came right back out of my mouth.

"So what's it taste like to you?" He asked.

"Umm, I think Bear Claw ice cream." I said in between finishing the glass. "Ok, why does it taste like ice cream?"

"It tastes different to everyone."

"Why does it taste weird then?"

"I don't know."

"Can I go see my friends now? And don't tell me I need more apple juice ice cream."

He was smirking now. "You might need those." He said pointing to the crutches leaning against the wall.

"I don't need any stupid crutches." I said propping myself up.

I tried to get up on my feet, instead I went down.

"Fine," I said sounding a bit defeated. "I'll use the stupid crutches."

"Your friend Taylor is in that big house past the volley ball courts."

"Thanks, Percy."

He smiled and waved me goodbye.

It was slow going across the fields.

I saw some one talking to Taylor in front of the large house with the nasty paint job.

It was one of those goat boys I saw through the window.

For the first time I noticed Taylor was a Goat boy too.

Minus the beard, horns, and the curly hair.

Honestly, he didn't look like them at all.

Most of them have curly brown hair, he has straight, short, black hair.

The boy he was talking to, looked about sixteen.

But his beard looked a little full for a sixteen year-old.

I walked up to say 'hi' but Taylor spoke first.

"Mara! You're finally awake!"

"I've only been out for a couple hours. Right?"

"Uh, actually you've been out for five days." The other goat man said.

"What!" I yelled.

"By the way, my name is Grover." He said.

"I'm Mara, by the way."

"Your buddy here is very special compared to us normal satyrs."

"Satyrs?" I asked.

"Yeah about that," Taylor said. "I should have told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

"How about we skip the drama fest and show her the introduction video." Grover said.

**_I'm a lazy person yes sorry._**

**_I'll do a bunch more chapters now._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Like I said back to back.**_

Chapter 12 Shocks, Suprises, and Harry Potter references.

Percy's POV (again).

Why does my life hate me?

Just a question of life.

Or a question to my life to ask why it hates me.

Moving on from boring philosophy.

I'm kinda worried, since last year campers are pouring in.

So that prophecy could be about anyone.

I'm begging that it's not me again.

But if it does involve me, then that's just my luck.

At dinner I was wishing there was someone at my table besides Tyson.

Not that Tyson isn't enough.

He's great in all, but someone I can relate too.

Grover doesn't sit with me often now.

He's usually off talking to Chiron about his new ideas for getting more half-bloods here safely.

Moving on from the downerville.

The Hunters are arriving tommorrow.

Thailia has many half-bloods in the hunters now, so they come to visit more often.

To see their siblings and stuff.

I hope we win capture the flag this time.

**_Hold on people we are having two POV's this time._**

Thailia's POV

The next day............

We made it too the borders of half-blood hill.

The hunters are actuallly enjoying visits to camp now.

It's great.

Hopefully it hasn't gotten too crowded in my cabin.

20 minutes later........

I can't belive it!

No new campers for the Zeus cabin.

Well I still haven't got any cabin mates yet.

Time to do some visiting.

Since Percy's cabin is right here, I should visit him first.

When I walked in he was doing, something.

Stuff was everywhere, and he was mumbling "Where should I put it?"

"Percy!" I shouted.

He whirled around, knocking items that I couldn't tell what they were.

"Thailia! When did you get here?" He said, while trying to stuff things back in a very full dresser.

"About 20 minutes ago. What are you doing in here? Building a landfill?" I asked.

"Funny, I picked up something of Tyson's and broke it. So, I'm hiding it." He said while continuing to fling things into drawers.

"You are so very honest." I replied.

"I kinda want to go by half honest." He said.

"Hilarious, you're almost shiftier then Connor and Travis." I laughed. "I have to go visit Annabeth now."

"See you later."

"See you."

I then left the Posiden Landfill, and headed to the Athena cabin.

She wasn't there.

One of her siblings told me she was at the Hermes cabin.

"That's odd," I thought. "Why would she be there?"

I found her there talking to a few new campers.

I heard a someone say "That looks like Harry Potter's scar!" from the back of the room.

I saw a little girl with her shirt sleeve rolled up revealing a lightning bolt mark on her wrist.

"Ummm, that's from my bracelet." She said taking out a silver bracelet with a little lightning bolt on it.

"Oh." That Hermes cabin boy said. "Where did you get it?"

"I found lying on the ground last summer." She said.

I started walking to them.

"Can I see that?" I asked the girl.

"Sure, here." She said handing me the bracelet.

"Thanks."

Annabeth then turned around hearing my voice.

"Thaila! You're here!" She yelled.

She ran to me and gave me a large and painful bear hug.

"Can't....Breathe." I gasped.

"Oh, Sorry!" She said quickly releasing me.

"It's ok," I said.

_"I'm sure I"ve seen this bracelet before."_ I thought.

_Of course! Hepheaustues forge. We stopped there looking for new arrows. I saw it on a hook. He said he made it for Zeus. __So that means..........."_

"Can you come with me for a sec..... Uh. What's your name?"

"I'm Riley." She said.

"Ok uh Riley. I need you to come with me."

"Why?

"Cause we need to talk to Chiron."

"I'm coming with you." A girl said standing up.

"Why do you need to come?" I asked.

"Because I don't trust anyone at this camp. So of course I don't trust some person who just walks in!" She shouted.

"Mara," Annabeth said. "You need to calm down."

"I won't unless I go with them." She said.

"Fine, come on then." I said.

** What did Thaila want?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry this is so late!**

Chapter 13: Creepy people.

Thaila's POV

It took us a while to reach the Big House.

When we did I walked straight in ,followed by Riley and Mara.

Mara seemed to keep looking for an attack.

Since she had no weapons, that was kind of odd.

I looked for Chiron.

He was playing cards with Mr. D again.

"Chiron" I said.

"Oh, Thaila. You're finally here. I'm guessing you've come to ask when capture the flag will be?" He said.

"Umm. No actually." I said "I've come to tell you that......."

"What is it?" He asked calmly..

Just then a holograpgic image appeared above Riley.

It was a gray backround with a bright white lightnig bolt.

"Yeah that's what I was going to tell you." I said. "She's my sister."

"I am?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Yes. You are." I said.

_"Thanks dad."_ I thought.

**Percy's Pov**

Thaila got a sibling.

That's nice.

I was tired that day.

Of course I got dreams.

It was in a cavern.

So dark and murky and cave like.

There was a man, he was fairly thin from what I could see from his sillouwette.

The man seemed to be giving orders to a group of monsters.'

His voice was very fammiliar.

He wastelling them to go find him.

Hopefully ( but unfortunately most likely) he didn't mean me.

I didn't really feel safe anymore.

The next dream was in the Underworld.

Creepy looking forms of people all around me.

_"Ghosts."_ I thought.

They were whispering.

I think they were saying either "He will return." or "The land will burn."

I'm not sure.

After that a brighter ghost walked forward and said

_"Future."_

When I woke up it was actually morning.

I don't do that often.

Usually I'm up half the night.

**OOOh more coming.**

**I need you help peoples.**

**review this chapter and tell me which pharse did the ghosts say.**

**I'm not sure which.**

**That will determine the next book.**

**ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: More to say about the camp.

Taylor's POV

_Thought booklet._

_I'm not sure what to do._

_Mara is unhappy._

_Riley was like her little sister._

_And now she has her new big sister._

_I don't think she likes this place and is planning to leave._

_I don't know._

_Some of the other campers said something about the gods claiming thier kids by time they reach 13._

_Mara and I are both 16 and still aren't claimed._

_Maybe tommorrow._

_I guess I should talk to her._

Later................................

I was going to speak with Mara when Percy ran up to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Um. Hi." I said kinda nervous.

"What do you think this is? An interrigation?" He asked. "Loosen up. It's a friendly conversation."

"So what do you need?" I asked. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"I kinda want to ask you some questions." He said.

"So it is an interrigation." I said.

"Uh. Yeah kinda." He said.

"So what do you need to....." I started.

I was cut off by a scream.

I turn to see.....Nothing.

What was that?

**OK people I want to get 20 review before next chapter.**

**cool!**

**so review please**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A fall and a weirdo.

Shay's POV

I was going to see Connor and Travis so we could dicuss when to do our next raid.

Now I was falling fast, screaming the whole way down.

It seemed like this tunnel would never end.

I hit the ground with a thud.

I checked that my walkie-talkie hadn't been damaged.

The cavern was pitch black, I couldn't even see the top from where I came.

Then I felt something click, in my head the clicking got louder.

I glance around and suddenly I could see.

But it was fuzzy, it was like I couldn't really see I could just sense it around me.

I saw some kind of creature moving around and heard voices.

And some how, I knew where they were.

There were two different sounds I could hear.

The first sounded like a small army, the clanking of metal and screeches of swords being sharpened.

The other was faint, it sounded like some one making plans.

I knew I couldn't take on an army so I followed the second sound through about seven corridors.

I then found a room that looked like a throne room.

A huge chair at the back wall, opposite the door.

A man sat on the chair, I couldn't make out what he looked like.

He was speaking to a Lastragonian Giant.

"So what is that plan sire?" the giant asked.

"I thought I already told you." the man said fiercely.

"No sire. I wish to know." The giant replied sounding very scared.

"Fine, I must have told your brother then I'll remind you of the plan." He said then muttered something about absentminded giants.

_"Just stay put and listen, then go back to camp a hero. That's a good idea." _I thought.

"Once again the plan is quick and simple. Right now my son is in camp, I will find him and we will talk. I will ask him to preform a task for me. As most half-bloods are he will be eager to complete this task. Then our leader will rise again. As long as that inferior Jackson doesn't get in the way." He spoke.

I listened with utter curiousity. _" I don't get it. How did that...........Who ever that is get his kid into camp!" _I thought.

I quickly snuck out of that cavern to a different corridor.

"Caught you red handed!"

**Line to next POV.**

Percy's POV

I was asking questions to Taylor when we both heard a yell.

I then decided I had asked him enough questions and left.

I went to see what Annabeth was up to, but I stopped when I saw Connor and Travis sneaking through the woods.

I knew I should follow since they are always up to no good.

They were sitting in a tree when I found them.

"Shay, you there? Hello?" Connor said tapping the walkie-talkie.

"Connor? Travis? What are you doing?" I shouted into the tree.

"Nothing." They said simltaneiously (did I spell that right?).

I clambered up into the tree just to them still tapping it.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"Ok, Shay was supposed to meet us here awhile ago. But when she didn't come we called her in our walkie-talkie. She hasn't contacted us." Connor said.

"Maybe she couldn't hear you." I said.

"That's impossible unless she was underground, then we would have to scream into it for her to hear us." Travis said.

Just then A scream rang through the walkie-talkie and then a huge crunch, then just static.

"Umm maybe she was underground." I said.

**Here we are.**

**Ok, not 20 reviews but a favorite addition.**

**so tada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello peoples**

**I got tons of reviews a little while ago.**

**just to let you all know the way I type these is my style and isn't going to change. srry but this is how I type.**

**and the little bit about goat man skills Grover can be a little smug.**

**like this bit from the first book _" You have evil thoughts for a goat." "Why thank you."_**

**A little smug there so moving on**

Chapter 16: Sibling adjustment.

Thalia's POV

My new sister, what to say about her.

She's positively girlie!

Is it just me or are all little girls, girlie?

It annoys me to Taurtrus!

She would be more of a Aphrodite girl then a Zeus.

I really think so, but she's nice so I need to be nice to her.

Well capture the flag is Friday so there is something to look forward to.

**Another POV. Oh yeah I changed their ages from 4 to 6 just incase you get confused, so Riley, Karson, and Jenna are 6 years old.**

Nico's POV

I was watching the little kids fight.

To be honest, it was funny to watch

Riley came to practice with Karson and Jenna since they are around the same age.

I think Jenna is jealous.

Karson really seems to like Riley and is spending a lot of time together, while Jenna is behind them handling her small sword in a way that means she wishes to do some decapitating soon.

It's quite entertaining, not like I wish to see Riley headless.

It's just funny that six year olds could act like that.

"Are we gonna practice or have a conversation?" Jenna yelled.

"I guess we could start now," Karson said, he's got a lot less temper then she does. "Won't we need to get Chiron first so he could show us how?"

"Nico, could you get Chiron for us?" Jenna said now very sweetly. "Please."

"Ok, be right back." I said before shadow traveling off.

I came back to see them looking at all the weapons the Hepheaustus cabin made for them.

An assortment for tiny fighters.

Swords, shields, spears, you name it.

It took a few minutes, but Chiron eventually got there.

"Ok, I believe we should start now." He said.

"Let's start!" Jenna said, she's super excited.

"Ok first I'll let you choose which weapons for you to use." Chiron instructed.

Jenna and Karson ran to the box which we put all the weapons in.

Riley walked slowly, she didn't seem too enthusiastic.

Jenna walked up to me and said. "Nico, can you show me your sword again?"

"Sure," I said while unsheathing my own sword.

"Thanks" she said while running back to the box.

I watched as she pushed past Karson and picked up a sword that looked identical to mine.

Percy said he was going to come and help so Chiron could get back to his archery lessons.

Just as he walked in Karson pulled out a weapon that frightened Percy.

He was holding a scythe, a pure silver handle with a stygian iron blade.

The Hephestus cabin usually doesn't usually make weapons like that, it was probably a new test weapon they were trying out.

I feel bad for Percy, a weapon similar to that almost killed him more then once.

Riley pulled out a simple spear, nothing fancy there.

"Percy, Nico," Chiron said. "I've got to teach archery now."

"See you later CHiron." Percy replied.

"Percy?" Jenna asked innocently. "Can I try first?"

"Um, ok." He said.

_"Bye bye training dummies." _I thought.

Jenna swung her sword straight through it's chest, straw flew everywhere.

"Good strike." Percy said. "Just try to be a bit more controlled."

Karson jump forward and slashed straight through the dummie, head to toe.

"Nice......Shot." Percy stammered.

That weapon must really be freaking him out.

"Now Riley, you try." Percy instructed.

"I don't know what to do." She told him.

"Just try stabbing it." He told her.

She stabbed it hard for someone who doesn't know what to do.

Then it burst into flames.

"Is that spear electric?" Percy asked me.

"No, it's not supposed to be." I said.

"Then how come it's got electricity arcing down it?" He asked.

"Daughter of Zeus stuff?" I asked.

"I guess so." Percy said skepticly.

_"I want to to belive so for the time being." _I thought.

**Ok, let's review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**More Chapters!!!!**

**yay!**

Chapter 17: Screams, yells, and dreams.

Connor's POV

Shay's gone.

We found her walkie-talkie crushed in the forest.

It looks like Mrs. O'Leary jumped up and down on it.

How can a camper just disappear.

Just like that.

We haven't told Chiron, and we made Percy promise he wouldn't tell anyone.

I think there are going to be more disappearences.

Way more.

**And he's right, four POV's they are short.**

**Mara's POV.**

"Riley, she's like my sister." I told Taylor. "Now she has a new sister, her real sister."

She hasn't even gone anywhere, but I feel like she's not here.

"She still thinks of you as a sister." He reassured me.

Taylor and I were walking together.

It was peaceful.

"I've been wanting to tell you something, Mara." He said.

"What is it?"

"I......I love you."

It felt real weird the way love works.

You go completely speechless.

And feel odd.

Unless you hate the person.

"I love you too." I said.

And I wasn't lying.

Suddenly my moment was destroyed.

A hole just appeared under his feet.

And he was gone, it closed behind him.

"Taylor!" I yelled, but it was too late.

I was too late.

**Love sucks. For them anyway. kinda sappy there sorry.**

**next.**

Shay's POV

_"Come on." _I thought. "_How could my life get worse. That monster locked me up. I'm stuck here."_

I squirmed around in that make-shift dirt cell.

_"How abo__ut I try out those dream powers again." _I planned. _"Maybe contact someone from camp. Anyone, I really don't care who."_

I concentrated hard, just to send an image of what happened earlier.

_"Come on please work."_

_**Ahh more.**_

Percy's POV.

I don't know what happened.

Campfire sing-along again.

Simple right.

Then I collapsed.

I dreamed.....

_I was somewhere under ground. I don't know where. I heard a voice, it was telling someone a plan. I couldn't see, just hear. I listened, it was a titan speaking about a master plan in which his child would bring back the leader. "Leader" I thought. "Kronos."_

Then it was over, just like that.

I woke to being very crowded.

"Chiron." I said. "Can we talk for a sec."

**AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Let's continue later.**

**Review! please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry.**

**Me being so lazy neglecting these works in progress.**

**I apologize for the lack of descrioption and the amount of confusion through out everything.**

**I discovered that while looking back.**

**So let's try again.**

Percy's POV

I walked into the Big House with Chiron and explained my dream ( and the prophecy I forgot about.).

"I thought that my father would make another apperance." He said. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"So send the runt on a quest already." Mr. D input from his chair. "Maybe this time he will get himself killed."

I tried hard to resist rolling my eyes.

It didn't work.

He had been away from camp so far this year for some sort of buisness I had didn't know about.

Now he's back lounging around in his animal print track suits.

"I believe this prophecy you forgot to tell me makes it seem this will happen inside the camp.": Chiron explained. "No quests are necissary yet. Butr I believe you must keep a watchful eye for anything suspicious."

I almost told him about Shay.

Almost. I don't think I should through this at him yet.

I reconized the titan's voice, I just couldn't remember who it was.

I have met this titan, I know thta. Just which one.

"Well Peter Johnson I believe you're on your way to trouble." Mr. D said. "Just make sure not to leave me a big mess."

**Ok tell me If I got Mr. D's personality right.**

**I think I did, but I'm not sure.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mara's POV

I ran to the Big House as fast as I could go.

Running thourgh the woods, branches whipping my face.

I burst throught the doors of the Big House to find Percy, Chiron, and Mr. D.

I'm guessing I looked like some sort of maniac, bursting through the doors, eyes red from crying, and I was panting from the run there.

I probably looked like your every day phsycopath.

"Mara! What happened?" Percy asked.

"Taylor.. He's... Gone!" I stammered.

"What?" Percy said. "How did it happen?"

I told them the whole story (leaving out the I love yous).

"Maybe that's what happened to Shay." Percy blurted out.

"What did you say Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Umm, well I found the stolls in a tree today." He said. "They were tapping a walkie talkie, and they told me..."

He continued on telling us how they said she suddenly disipeared.

"Then we heard a scream come for the walkie talkie and then a crunch and that was it." He finished.

"Well why didn't you tell us that before!" I said. "You keep someones disipearence a secret. That doesn't help anyone!"

"Don't worry," Chiron said. "We'll find them."

The look on his face told me otherwise.


End file.
